FRIEND ZONE
by blink-chan90
Summary: Naruto se enteró que estaba gravemente en la FRIEND ZONE. Aun que con la ayuda de Ino podrá por fin salir de esa maldición y quizás encontrar a su verdadero amor. (SasuNaru)


**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**FRIEND ZONE**

—No lo entiendo, Sakura-chan me gusta, pero ella aun no acepta que también le gusto. ¡Yo hago todo por ella! No entiendo por qué ella no me nota

—Naruto…lamento decirte que estas en la **FRIEND ZONE**

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como dos grandes platos y entonces cayó al suelo mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo.

— ¡No!

.

.

.

—bien Naruto, viniste con la persona correcta, yo sé todo sobre el amor, y te aconsejare sobre tu **FRIEND ZONE** —

No sabía realmente si fue buena idea, o quizás solo enloqueció, pero ir con Yamanala Ino, la gurú del amor era como ir al mismísimo infierno.

Y es que la rubia, a pesar de estar buenota, Naruto no lo niega, era una completa demente ¡Estaba loca! Tenía ideas completamente absurdas y hasta daban miedo, pero increíblemente ¡funcionaban! Y ella ya había juntado un total de 59 parejas en todo el año escolar.

Era una experta en el amor, tan infalible que cualquiera que iba por su ayuda ya era por una medida desesperada, y le llamaban casi viéndola como la diosa del amor como su última oportunidad. E increíblemente funcionaba, si aún no se lo creía.

Esta vez Naruto no fue por ir en modo de amistad, claro, Ino es su amiga rubia loca demente con una fuerte vena chismosa, no había que negar eso, y en momentos amistosos Ino era buena onda, no se pasaba con tanto desmadre del amor, y cupido y miel sobre hojuelas.

Pero ahora iba en modo "pedir ayuda a la gurú loca" y en cuando la rubia se enteró lanzo una de esas sonrisas escalofriantes que te dan ganas de huir, pero sabes que no puedes, ya que esa rubia loca es la única salvación.

—fue la mejor idea que tuviste, en venir conmigo. Antes que nada quiero que rellenes este Test muy fácil para saber si realmente estas en la **FRIEND ZONE** —Casi tembló ante aquella palabra.

Haa~ El en su vida había escuchado sobre…esa madre. Y es que jamás pensó estar en eso, y por el amor del ramen, él no estaba en esa cosa. Era obvio que Sakura lo quería, pero no lo admitiría, solo hacía falta un poco de esfuerzo y pronto los dos estarían dándose unos besotes.

Ino le paso una hoja que más bien parecía una especie de examen extraño.

El rubio comenzó a leer aquel "examen" y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nuevamente. Entonces suspirando derrotado comenzó a escribir.

**_¿Cómo saber que estas en la FRIEND ZONE?_**

_Nombre: _Uzumaki Naruto

_Edad: _16

_Nombre de la chica/o que te gusta: _Haruno Sakura

_Ahora entonces, del 1 al 10 cuanto dirías que te gusta esa persona: _8, 9 ¡10!

_Bien, seguramente elegiste el 10, es normal, es la persona que más te gusta y quizás **amas**._

_Ahora dime, la pregunta más importante de todas antes de comenzar, esa persona que te gusta… ¿es tu mejor amiga/o?: _Si

_Si respondiste no ¡¿Por qué carajos sigues haciendo este maldito Test?! Estas a salvo. _

_Si respondiste si, estas jo…no, aun tienes salida, ahora responde cuidadosamente esto y sabremos si estas en la **FRIEND ZONE **_

_1. __Su ponemos que tu mejor amiga/o te necesita en estos momentos urgentemente, pero tu estas ocupado en algo importante ¿Qué harías?_

**_A) _**_Dejas de hace lo que estás haciendo y vas con él/ella con toda la rapidez que puedes._

**_B) _**_Le llamas para ver si es importante _

**_C) _**_No le haces caso y sigues en lo tuyo_

Naruto pone en un círculo la A sin pensarlo.

_2. __Bien, ahora entonces tu mejor amiga/o está deprimido por que su ex le dejo ¿Entonces qué haces tú?_

**_A) _**_Dejas que llore en tu hombro, y le dices palabras bonitas, e incluso sientes que es una oportunidad para ti._

**_B) _**_La/lo llevas a animarse y conocer nuevas personas_

**_C) _**_La/lo mandas al carajo_

Naruto nuevamente pone la A.

_Ahora vamos a las preguntas más importantes que definirán tu cruel destino._

_1. __¿Te dice que eres su mejor amigo/a constantemente?: _Si

_2. __¿Te has masturbado pensando en esa persona y luego te sientes fatal porque es tu mejor amigo/a?: _mmm…si

_3. __¿Le ha coqueteado a otros chicos/as aun cuando está contigo?: _¡Joder sí! Maldito Sasuke.

_4. __¿Te ha contado sobre sus intimidades? Ejemplo: hoy no me depile o ya me bajo la regla: _Si y es extrañamente aterrador.

_5. __¿Ha hecho cosas desagradables aun enfrente de ti? Ejemplo: tirarse un eructo o flatulencia: _Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero si.

_6. __¿La/lo has invitado a alguna cita o algo por el estilo y se ha negado?:_Todo el maldito tiempo

_7. __¿La has invitado a una salida de "amigos" y ella/el lleva a sus amigas/os o a alguien más?: _Si maldición…

_Finalmente y lo más temible de todo, las última pregunta._

_8. __¿De esas frases cuantas te ha dicho?: 1) eres mi mejor amigo/a, eres como mi hermano/na, 2) te amo como mi hermano/na/ amigo/a, 3) me gusta tal chico/a, 4) te quiero mucho, 5) eres buen/a conmigo, 6) eres tierno, como no hay hombres/ mujeres como tú, 7) me gustaría que mi novio/novia fuera como tú, 8) ayúdame con el/la que me gusta,9) dame consejos para conquistar a tal persona, 10) ayúdame a conquistar a tal persona, que piensa esa persona de mi…etc._

_No le sigo porque tú y yo sabemos que si le seguimos dirás que si a todas, aun así responde con total confianza, si dices no como mínimo a 5 al menos estas en media **FRIEND ZONE**, no tan jodido, pero si con el pie a medio camino, así que retira ese maldito pie y manda a la mierda esos sentimientos._

_Ahora pon tu respuesta: _me ha dicho las 10, estoy jodido.

_Estos deberían ser tus resultados:_

_Mayoría de **A): FREIND ZONE**, te preocupas, y amas tanto a esa persona que te desvives por ella/el._

_Mayoría de **B): **Solo estas siendo un amigo, aunque si te gusta esa persona intenta bajarle un poco a tus buenos tratos para no llegar a la muy temida **FRIEND ZONE.**_

_Mayoría de **C): **Okey, está bien bajarle un poco ¡Pero tampoco hay que pasarse! Intenta ser buen amigo. Con esa amistad para que vaya a querer enemigos._

_Y si respondiste si a la mayoría, déjame decirte y darte mis condolencias:_

**_ ESTAS EN LA FRIEND ZONE_**

A Naruto casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio su resultado, y es que ¡Joder! Estaba en la maldita mierda esa.

Ino solo sonrió y le quito la hoja viendo su resultado, intentando animarlo le dijo:

—Naruto, no eres el único que ha hecho este examen y le ha dado ese resultado. Kiba, Hinata, Matsuri, Lee, Tenten, incluso la mismísima Sakura (claro que en este su amor es Sasuke), y por increíble que parezca, Gaara, Shino y finalmente Sasuke. A todos ellos les ha dado ese mismo resultado

El rubio la miro sorprendido ¿Incluso Sasuke?

—Sa-sasuke… ¿Quién le gusta? —pregunto con una fuerte sorpresa y es que ¡Vamos! Su amigo cubito de hielo nada me importa y soy un chulo que no necesita de nadie ¡ha venido a hacerse ese maldito Test del diablo!

La Yamanak sonrió con maldad y fue ahí cuando se paró de su asiento.

—sabes hare algo, no te diré aun quien le gusta Sasuke, pero…te daré una salida a tu problema de **FRIEND ZONE**. Mañana hare una reunión con todos aquellos desgraciados caídos en la **FRIEND ZONE** y hare un ejercicio para finalmente olviden ese enamoramiento. Y yo sé cómo. Ahora cariño, tienes que irte, nos vemos después—

Y entonces con aquella sonrisa echo a Naruto de su "habita" más bien, el salón de clases vacío justo en la hora de receso. Una vez afuera saludo con poco entusiasmo a Tenten y Hinata que venían con Ino, seguro a quedarse a platicar como buenas amigas que son.

¿Y ahora qué haría con su jodida vida?

Es que ¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Cayó en esa desgracia.

.

.

.

Llego hasta su salón donde se sentó con cierto cansancio en su lugar, justo en el momento cuando llegaba su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

—Al final fuiste con la loca—comenzó el Uchiha con una sonrisita burlona.

Naruto quiso discutirle o insultarle pero estaba bastante afligido como para decir algo.

—te cayo pesada la noticia, pero dobe, es obvio que estas en la **FRIEND ZONE**, incluso antes de que fueras con Ino ya todo mundo lo sabía.

—cállate teme…no estoy de humor—respondió gravemente el rubio, y era verdad, joder. Se sentía, por una parte mal, utilizado, a pesar de que la intensión de Sakura no era esa, peor le molestaba bastante que de repente le hiciera ilusionarse. Y por otro lado se sentía triste como un desgraciado.

Entonces recordó algo, distrayendo su atención de su malestar, prefirió preguntarle al Uchiha lo que Ino no le respondió.

—me entere de que fuiste con Ino… ¿Con quien caíste en la **FRIEND ZONE**? —pregunto Naruto con mucha curiosidad. Ante esa pregunta repentina el Uchiha casi se cae para atrás, pero ocultando su sorpresa intento simular que estaba seguro de sí mismo.

—De…nadie—dudo en su respuesta, y el rubio no estaba tan seguro de que fuera exactamente "nadie" y más con aquel leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! Dime, ándale ¡Si, si, si! Quiero saber quién tiene al teme en la temible **FRIEND ZONE**

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, y es que ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que venir el idiota de Naruto a preguntarle esas cosas?

Muy molesto solo lanzo un "Tsk" y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a teme? —se preguntó con cierta extrañeza el rubio ante el comportamiento del moreno.

No era normal eso.

.

.

.

Ya era el día siguiente e Ino tal y como había dicho junto a todos los desgraciados en un parque cerca de la escuela, puesto que ya era sábado no podían ir, en estos momentos la escuela estaría más que cerrada.

—bienvenidos todos a este ejercicio llamado "dejar la **FRIEND ZONE**"

Ino comenzó a dar un discurso que Naruto sinceramente no le intereso lo más mínimo y busco con la mirada a Sasuke pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Qué raro, al igual Sakura no estaba.

—Ahora chicos escúchenme, haremos la primera prueba, quiero que desahoguen esos sentimientos, digan todo lo que le quieran decir a esa persona, incluso insúltenla y mándenla a la mierda cuantas veces quieran—dijo una Ino sonriente—pero hay algo, nadie puede decir el nombre de la persona que le gusta.

Y así fueron uno por uno diciendo incluso gritando maldiciones y juramentos de venganza.

Cuando llego el turno del rubio este exhalo profundamente preparado para dar un largo discurso.

—Amo a esa chica, desde que la conocí fue tan especial, y es que ella me hace sentir en el paraíso, es tan hermosa, bella, fuerte y a veces me da miedo, pero todas esas cosas de ella me encanta, sin embargo ¡Es una jodida malvada! Me hizo creer que le gustaba y todo el maldito tiempo tuve la maldita esperanza de que algún día se fijara en mí como más que un amigo ¡Pero jamás se pasó! ¡Maldita sea! Es que aaag

Naruto paro un momento y sonrió, realmente se sentía bien sacarlo todo, incluso poco a poco sentía que Sakura ya no era tan importante.

Y así fue como Ino seguía en actividad a actividad, como por ejemplo hacer que golpearan almohadas diciéndoles que imaginaran que era esa persona.

Algunos lo hicieron con rabia, otros ni lo lograron y otros hasta besaron la almohada.

Y después de casi dos horas de actividades extrañas y purificándose de ese amor enfermizo llego la hora de algo importante.

—bien, aquí vamos, he decidido algo por el bien de todos. Olvídense de aquella persona que es obvio que jamás les prestara la más mínima atención. Porque he pensado en algo…he hecho este Test a muchas personas y muchas de ellas están enamorados de su mejor amigo que justamente su mejor amigo está enamorado de su otro mejor amigo que ese mejor amigo esta enamorado de ustedes, y así se van, en un maldito circulo vicioso. Pero yo decidí cambiarlo todo.

Entonces de entre los arboles salieron varias personas entre ellas Sasuke. Naruto lo miro con la boca abierta y es que le sorprendió bastante verlo de repente.

—quiero que le den la oportunidad a esta nueva persona que vendrá a sus vidas, a estas personas que se desviven por ustedes y están pasando por la misma situación que ustedes pasaban. Por favor, denle una oportunidad, para ellos, su última oportunidad, si ustedes se niegan perderán a la única persona que realmente les amo o quizás una equivocación monumental. Dense la oportunidad de sentirse amados. Entonces, que comience—y sacando su celular comenzó a poner música, una en específico que llamo la atención del rubio.

_Daft Punk- Something about us_

—Por favor chicos cierren los ojos y dejen que el amor por fin llegue a sus vidas, cuando crean que los deben de abrir háganlo—

Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando a ese alguien que pasaba aquella misma situación que él, pero en este caso, tenía esa **FRIEND ZONE **por ser su mejor amiga.

Cuando la música fundió sus sentidos, y estaba totalmente relajado sintió unas manos acariciar su mejilla lentamente, de una manera tan tierna que deseo sentir por siempre la caricia. Dejándose hacer no abrió los ojos por mucho que quiso hacerlo. Cuando aquella mano se fue de su mejilla se sintió extrañamente vacío.

Alzo su morena mano en busca de aquella mano, suave y grande. Encontrándola al momento, la tomo delicadamente y se acercó a su dueño en busca de su otra mano que al parecer la persona se la ofreció.

Era como si esa persona supiera lo que él quería. Y en esos momentos quería entrelazar sus manos.

Sintió un leve suspiro cerca de su odio, noto que la persona era alta ¿un chico?

Sabiendo que era chico, la altura, las manos grandes le evidenciaron quiso alejarse pero aquellas manos pasaron a su cintura atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí, y ahí sintió el cálido aliento mentolado de aquel sujeto.

No negaría que se le antojo juntar sus bocas, la verdad lo deseaba.

Y al parecer el sujeto también, ya que sintió su respiración algo agitada ¿acaso estaba nervioso?

Sintiéndose complacido por eso, acerco sus labios al otro y finalmente lo beso, un beso suave y dulce.

Estaba confundido al principio, no es que repudiara a los hombres, o bueno si, pero por alguna extraña razón con este sujeto no podía retroceder e irse.

Fue ahí cuando supo que el amor de su vida siempre fue alguien que era su mejor amigo. Pero ¿Quién?

Si estaba en la **FRIEND ZONE ** era porque él es su mejor amigo.

Pero de mejor amigo, tenía a Kiba, Shikamaru y…

Claro, que idiota fue ¿Quién es más es su mejor amigo de todos? ¿Su hermano del alma? ¿La persona que siempre estaba con él en las buenas y las malas?

Quien sí más esa persona que veía todos los días, que platicaban todos los días y se divertían.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, saliendo de aquella ensoñación tan hermosa pronuncio su nombre.

—…Sasuke…—

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes de eso, ahora podía decir que en la escuela los desgraciados como Ino les decía, ya no lo eran, cada quien había encontrado su pareja, a esa persona especial que no habían visto pero estaba ahí.

Ahora podías ver agarrados de la mano a Hinata y Kiba, o a Gaara siendo abrazado por Matsuri, o por momentos a Tenten con Neji.

Y sorprendentemente a Sakura besando apasionadamente a Lee.

Pero lo que más causo furor entre las alumnas fujoshis, y sorpresas y casi un WTF enorme en la cara de algunos fue ver esto:

A un posesivo Uchiha besar con desesperación y deseo a nuestro querido rubio, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ahora Naruto podía decir con seguridad que estaba completamente enamorado de Sasuke.

Y es que ese arrogante pelinegro ya tenía su corazón desde antes, pero el rubio confundía todo y jamás veía lo que el pelinegro trataba de decirle.

—Naruto, hoy compre un auto nuevo ¿quieres estrenarlo conmigo? — pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Sasuke, a lo que Naruto asintió con emoción, mientras se lo comía a besos.

Si, Naruto y Sasuke eran bastante apasionados, y se podía decir que eran como unos conejos, en todos lados el Uchiha hacia suyo al rubio.

Pero si había algo que los dos y todos sabían, es que se aman, y no podrían simplemente dejar aquella relación, era tanto su amor.

Naruto es feliz con Sasuke, al fin tener alguien que lo note, y Sasuke es feliz con que Naruto corresponda sus sentimientos con mucha emoción.

.

.

.

En el mismo parque donde Ino los había citado a todos los de la **FRIEND ZONE ** para ayudarlos. Había un auto aparcado. Ya era de noche y ese auto se movía con extrañeza de un lado para otro.

—Haa~ teme…más rápido—se escuchó el gemido de un rubio que seguramente ahorita estaría bastante ocupado en algo, interesante.

—Estas…haa~…deliciosamente estrecho—

No hace falta decir más, creo que a todos les quedo muy claro lo que están haciendo este par.

Naruto y Sasuke ahora pueden decir que finalmente están fuera de la **FRIEND ZONE.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este fic, la idea ya se me ocurrió cuando mi amiga me contaba sobre su Friend Zone XD y yo haciendo de buena samaritana la intentaba juntar con uno de nuestros amigos que esta loquito por ella. En fin, realmente espero les haya gustado o interesado XD**

**Entonces me despido :D! que tengan un buen día o noche :3**

**P.D: ****Lamento las faltas de ortografía pero hacer un fic en la noche es algo complicado, ya tenía la base gracias a mi amiga pero la construcción de fic estaba en blanco, entonces las ideas me llegaron en la media noche, y con sueño. Sabía que no podía dejarlo así TTwTT todo sea por el SasuNaru *o***


End file.
